Papá
by DemoneEAngelo
Summary: "Tanto que le pedí a los Dioses que cambiaras, ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde, Padre?" No yaoi.


**NdA:** Hola, soy "DemoneEAngelo" El español no es mi idioma de origen, y este es mi primer fic. Soy italiana, pero vivo en España desde hace meses. Hablo fluidamente, pero no logro escribirlo bien o de un modo entendible. Me es difícil.

Una amiga me ayudo en la revisión y me asesoro a escribirlo a un español correcto y más fácil de leer. También me ayudo a inspirarme y colaboro en hacerlo. Me ayudo mucho con sus conversaciones y con un poema hermoso de su autoría _. V_ , te adoro.

Espero que les guste, y opinen. Crítica constructiva y destructiva, siempre ayudan. Se siente muy mal ser ignorada.

Saint de Kurumada y Toei, yo no gano con ello, más que perfeccionar algo imposible, mi español. Fic no yaoi y personajes un poco OoC. Narración en primera persona, petición de mi beta y porque me es más cómodo así, no soy buena en tercera persona. Disculpen errores ortográficos y demás.

Espero que el desenlace no les sea confuso.

Sin más que decir. A leer.

Resumen: "Tanto que le pedí a los Dioses que cambiaras, ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde, Padre?"

" **Papá** "

 _"Toda acción que hagamos, trae consigo su consecuencia"_

Esta aquí, lo siento.

Ah llegado. Maldita lo hora en que Shion lo cito, maldita la hora en que Saga acepto y yo me quede callado, tragándome mi respuesta negativa.

" _Lo hago por ti_ " todavía escucho la voz de Saga _"Lo hago por nosotros... Para repararnos"_

Mi respiración cambia radicalmente, trago grueso, _él_ está aquí.

A venido a vernos, a los dos, a sus hijos.

Sus _hijos._

\- Saga.- susurro con la esperanza de que me mire fijamente.

Su mirada se a nublado, se a humedecido, mientras mira un punto lejano del techo de la tercera casa.

Teme verlo, teme tenerlo frente a él. No. El teme por mí, teme a que yo lo rechace, teme a que me siga sumergiendo en este espiral de destrucción, que crece al solo escuchar su nombre. Un nombre que nunca eh logrado olvidar.

Me arrodillo frente a él, y le tomo las manos y las aprieto suavemente, tratando inútilmente de infundirle valor y que él me dé a mí. Cosa que no sucede.

Me mira, y sonríe. Es una mueca triste, y una pizca de alegría.

Alegría que me revuelve el estomago y aprieto con más fuerza sus manos, causándole un respingo y un fuerte suspiro.

Lo ha notado, me lo dice su mirada compasiva, lo sabe y le duele.

Y me lo demuestra, una tímida lagrima me lo demuestra.

 _Por favor_

Viene silenciosa, pero con una fuerza abrumadora, que me obliga a apartar la mirada.

 _Kanon, por favor, por favor, por mí, por mamá, por ti... Por favor... Ya no más... Libérate de ello... Para poder avanzar._

Se levanta, dejándome en la misma posición.

No intervendrá, me dará mi tiempo, nos dará nuestro espacio... _Nuestro_ espacio.

Me da la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo, o de arruinarlo.

Me agrada que lo haga, _arruinar_ todo, suena tan tentador.

Su mirada abnegada en pequeños grupos de lagrimas me da un mudo mensaje...

 _Saca tu rabia, Kanon, libérala no te la tragues más, no lo hagas, por favor..._

Y se da la vuelta mientras otra lagrima cristalina resbala por su mejilla, abandonándome, dejándome solo en esto... Dejándome solo para repárame y reparar una relación inexistente. Porque para mí, nunca existió.

¿Qué más da?

Serán unas cuantas palabras y después un simple adiós.

Un simple y vacio adiós.

Suspiro, me arreglo el pelo y vuelvo a suspirar.

Giro sobre mí mismo y salgo a la entrada de Géminis, donde _él_ me espera. Cabizbajo, como un perro con la cola entre las patas, con la cabeza gacha sabiendo de antemano que no será bien recibido.

Por mi parte, así será. No tiene nada que hacer aquí.

No está igual como le recordaba.

Su cabello, antes negro azulado hasta los hombros no es más que un espejo de la luna, donde refleja sus rayos plateados mesclados con unas cuantas hebras negras, que simulan la obscuridad que la rodea.

Su rostro, envejecido con el tiempo, dejo de ser atractivo, para dar paso a lo que le corresponde; Arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos verdes, que han perdido la fiereza y ahora están vacios, huecos, muertos de cualquier brillo.

Opacos, _tristes_ y _arrepentidos_.

Aprieto los puños, tanto que mi piel se abre y el color carmesí mancha mis dedos y el olor se filtra en mis fosas nasales.

Toda la rabia que creí olvidada regresa de golpe y con una fuerza abrumadora.

Se me nubla la vista, varias lagrimas de rabia, coraje, y un sin fin de sentimientos más visita unos ojos que jamás creí que volverían a llorar, en especial por _él_.

" _Hola..."_

Su voz parece salir de los mismísimos abismos, parece más un gemido que la voz que me atemorizaba cuando era más pequeño. Y que ahora me da un coraje profundo volver a escuchar. Porque me lastima, me hace sentir débil, me hace recordar algo que quise dejar en el pasado... Y odio sentirme así, lo odio.

" _Hijo_ "

No.

" _Yo no soy tu hijo, porque nunca te dignaste a ser un padre. Tu nunca lo fuiste_."

Su rostro se descompone por mis palabras, le han dolido... Y en superficialmente, me alegra.

Más por dentro me duelen, mucho, aunque mi sonrisa burlona demuestre lo contrario.

Debo sonreír para no llorar, para no caer y ser presa fácil.

Para no ser lastimado, otra vez.

Para no ser decepcionado nuevamente, porque ya no lo soportaría. Ya no.

Ya no.

" _Desde hace tiempo yo quise hablar contigo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que ni caso tiene ya_ "

Digo firme, y sin sentimientos que anuden mi garganta.

Me dice a media voz que aún queda tiempo para las cosas arreglar.

" _¿Que vamos a arreglar? Componer algo que nunca fue verdad,_ nosotros _nunca te importamos, ahora bienes a pedir "_ Perdón"

Mis palabras surgen al igual que las lagrimas.

Hace mucho me prometí no llorar, y menos por él.

Extiende su mano, pero se arrepiente inmediatamente al contemplar mi rostro. La extremidad cae a un costado y solloza.

" _¿Porqué?_ " dice en un susurro, que escucho claramente " _¿Porqué me odias?_ "

 _"¿Odiarte?"_ ladeo la cabeza y me humedezco los labios, negando levemente " _Yo no te odio_ " Y es verdad, no le odio, no podría odiarle.

Porque a pesar de todo, no deja de ser mi padre, y a un padre no se le debe odiar, por más que se lo merezca.

Y por más que lo eh intentado, nunca eh podido.

Ni podre.

 _"Entonces..._ " traga saliva difícilmente " _¿Porque? ¿Porque me tratas así?"_

 _"¿Todavía tienes la desfachatez de preguntarlo?"_

Le respondo y chasqueo la lengua con desagrado, mirándole directamente a los ojos, esos mismos ojos verdes que mi hermano y yo heredamos de su genética.

La diferencia es en que nuestra mirada transmite vida, la suya, la suya es un fiel espejo del dolor y el arrepentimiento, de la _soledad_.

No me contengo, le miro con rabia. Soy un volcán que está a punto de desatarse, y lo hare sobre él... Sobre quien tanto desprecio... y que... a pesar de todo aún... aún quiero...

\- " _No tienes derecho al cariño que mi madre y mi hermano te profesaban, no mereces nada, nada."_

-´ _No tienes derecho a que yo te quiera, como aún lo hago como cuando era un crío´-_ pienso para mí mismo.

Varias lagrimas asaltan sus ojos que resbalan por sus pálidas mejillas y caen por su mentón...

 _"¿Porque lloras? ¿Acaso te duelen mis palabras?"_ Escupo cada palabra cargada con burla y desdén.

 _"Se cosecha lo que se siembra,_ padre _mío._

 _Jamás nos diste una caricia, nos diste golpes._

 _Jamás nos cobijaste por las noches, ya que te dedicabas a desvestir cuerpos femeninos que nunca te quisieron, que solo les interesaba el contenido tu billetera. Comprabas caricias y afectos falsos cuando_ nosotros _pudimos darte cariño verdadero, sin recibir nada a cambio, más que una sonrisa o un sencillo "Los quiero"_

 _Nunca escuche una palabra de consuelo, solo ofensas, burlas y desprecios, tanto a nosotros como a mamá... A quienes te amaban realmente y que hubieran dado todo por ti... Absolutamente todo"_

Abre los labios, se defiende... _Estúpidamente_ se defiende...

"¿ _Que mamá nos puso en tu contra_?"

Digo con voz irónica, mientras niego varias veces con la cabeza, sacudiendo mis cabellos azules, que herede de mi Madre.

" _Perdóname la palabra pero_ , _eres_ _estúpido"_

Se estremece y yo afilo la mirada.

 _"¿Acaso nuestra madre fue la que nos ofendió?_

 _Dime, ¿Acaso ella fue la que nos golpeo hasta cansarse? O ¿hasta que nuestros frágiles y malnutridos cuerpos no aguantaban y se rendían ante la deseada inconsciencia? ¿Acaso fue ella?_

 _¿Acaso ella fue la que te engaño todas las noches? ¿La que follaba con uno y con otro, mientras tú le esperabas con lagrimas en los ojos? ¿Acaso fue la que durmió en otros brazos? ¿La que tuvo otros amoríos? ¿La que te trajo rosas rojas por cada beso que regalabas a otra?_

 _Respóndeme, ¡Responde! ¡No te quedes callado!_

 _Habla, habla, habla... No te quedes callado y respóndeme..."_

Agacha la mirada, no tiene nada que decir. Es _claro_. Porque estoy en lo cierto.

Mis puños están apretados, estoy temblando, de rabia...

\- _Kanon..._

Murmura mi nombre, con voz lastimera, que apenas y puede brotar por los sollozos.

Detesto que _él_ digas mi nombre, no tiene derecho.

Recuerdo cuando para él yo no era " _Kanon_ " ni Saga era " _Saga_ "

Éramos muchas cosas; Malditos, perros, estúpidos, _bastardos_...

Pero nunca fuimos Saga y Kanon, Kanon y Saga... Para él, nunca fuimos nada.

Como él lo es ahora para mí. Nada.

" _Perdóname"_

Su voz surge débil, frágil... Ansiosa.

"¿ _Crees que es fácil?"_ ataco, sin quitarle la vista de encima " _¿Crees que con una sola palabra borraras tanto dolor?"_

 _"Tanto.._ sufrimiento _... tantas ofensas y burlas, tantos desprecios..._

 _Es tarde, muy tarde._

 _¿Sabes cuantas noches por ti llore? ¿Cuántas lagrimas te derrame? ¿Tanto que por ti rogué? ¿Cuántas veces que un poco de tu cariño a los Dioses les suplique?_

 _No, no lo sabes..."_

Extiende nuevamente su mano, temblorosa y arrugada asía mi, y yo, yo doy un paso atrás.

´No me toques, no quiero que me toques. No hasta deshacerme de este peso, no hasta ese entonces.´

Me mira a los ojos, sus labios se abren y dice palabras que entran en oídos vacios...

" _Eh cambiado"_

\- _Ya es muy tarde_.- le respondo secamente.

 _"Estoy arrepentido"_

 _\- ¡Milagro!-_ exclamo sínico, alzando los brazos al cielo.

 _"Perdónenme"_

\- _No es fácil._

" _Kanon... Mi niño... Por favor_ "

Ruega, y yo grito... Grito... Con la rabia removiéndome por dentro... Manejándome como a un títere. Un títere que se está rompiendo poco a poco en su presencia.

" _¡Yo no soy tu niño!_

 _Yo no soy nada de ti._

 _¡¿Me lo pides por favor?! ¡Olvidas que yo también lo hice! ¡¿Que te pedí que cambiaras con un "por favor" cargado de esperanzas?! ¡Lo olvidas!_

 _¿Cuándo mamá murió? ¿Recuerdas que hiciste? Nos dejaste, te fuiste, dejándonos solos... Nos dejaste solos...¿Recuerdas que te rogué a viva voz que no me dejaras, que sin ti yo me moriría? ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Que hiciste?!_

 _Me ignoraste, recuerdo tu mirada, cargada de burla y desdén... Me ignoraste, y eso aun hoy en día me duele._

 _Ahora que vuelves, ahogado en soledad, me pides perdón y que olvide el pasado... ¿Quieres mi perdón? Anda, tómalo, regocíjate en ese pedazo de mi compasión._

 _¡Tanto que por ti llore! Tantas lagrimas que derrame, de esa estúpida rutina me canse. Muchas de tus palabras me lastimaron de verdad. Pero te perdono, te perdono._

 _Perdono que nos hayas abandonado para irte con otra mujer, cuando mamá enfermo._

 _Perdono tu abandono, tu falta de amor._

 _Perdono todas tus ofensas, y desprecios._

 _Te perdono cada golpe que me diste, y que yo respondí con un abrazo, siendo rechazado cruelmente._

 _Te perdono por demostrarme que nunca me amaste como yo a ti... Y perdono que hasta ahora te des cuenta que realmente me quieres._

 _Te perdono el que me hayas hecho llorar a muy temprana edad..._

 _Te perdono, por mamá, por Saga, y por mí._

 _Te perdono porque a pesar de todo, te quiero papá._

 _Te perdono... Te perdono..."_

Llora a mares, llora como puedo jurar que nunca en su vida lloro. Es un llanto de redención.

Yo también lo hago, mis lagrimas son lagrimas de liberación. Me siento libre, soy libre, soy _libre_.

Soy libre, libre de un rencor que amagaba mi alma, libre de un coraje que me impedía respirar con tranquilidad, libre de sentimientos negativos que me hacían imposible el perdonar, soy libre. Al fin, soy libre.

Y caigo de rodillas, frente a él.

Mi cuerpo se sacude por el llanto de felicidad y de dolor.

Dolor porque para poder ser libre al fin, le lastime. Cosa que acepto, una liberación por partida doble.

Para reparar algo malhecho, debes derribarlo desde la raíz, eso hemos hecho nosotros, derribar nuestros muros.

Escucho pasos tras mi espalda y su rostro es nuevamente adornado por lagrimas cristalinas.

Alguien se arrodilla a mi lado, y no hace falta que voltee para saber quién es él que me brinda su consuelo y calor.

Sus brazos rodean mis hombros, y yo oculto mi rostro en su pecho, amarrándome a él como si fuese una ancla y yo estuviese en el más obscuro y profundo océano.

Saga murmura palabras conciliadoras al oído y acaricia mi pelo, como si fuese un animal herido que necesita cariño y comprensión.

Sus sollozos arrecian al vernos juntos. Tan iguales y diferentes a la vez. Cae de rodillas frente a nosotros y extiende ambas manos, y arrastrándose hasta nuestra posición toca, tímidamente, el brazo de Saga, como si fuéramos una ilusión y no fuésemos reales. Sabiéndose aceptado su acercamiento y osadía, también me toca a mí, la punta de sus dedos toca mi espalda y me estremezco.

" _Con el tiempo"_ murmura Saga, y él asiente.

Le miro por el rabillo del ojo, mi mirada es ocultada por mi flequillo. Le veo destruido, igual que yo.

Pero sé que no será por mucho.

El _arquitecto_ esta junto a nosotros, que nos mira con cariño y alegría.

Saga le mira, no habla, pero le mira.

Su mirada dice más que mil palabras, lo sé de sobra.

Es una mirada limpia de cualquier sentimiento ruin,- claro, si no es su otro yo- es una pureza que nos limpiara a los dos.

Él, sonríe, es una débil sonrisa. Y yo le imito.

Ya lo sabemos, podemos construir algo bueno o deshacerlo con unas cuantas palabras y echarlo en el olvido, eso queda en nuestras manos, Saga a depositado su fe en nosotros. Y sé que no le defraudaremos, de mi parte así será.

Mi padre habla, en voz demasiado baja que es imperceptible, pero no para nosotros.

" _Saga, Kanon... Perdónenme_ "

Saga hace mucho que lo hizo, hace mucho que le a perdonado, así se lo demuestra la sonrisilla de lado que le regala.

Saga me suelta y me mira fijamente, yo, yo simplemente resoplo.

Se lo que me quiere decir. Y sabe que lo entiendo, lo entiendo.

Y lo acepto.

Acepto hacer las cosas bien. Acepto y ya no hay marcha atrás.

Ambos nos ponemos de pie, y Saga da un paso al frente. A un escaso paso pequeño a que mi padre lo tenga entre sus brazos.

Un pequeño paso que le guía a la grandeza de lo que tanto claman sus ojos, perdón, amor, sus hijos.

Sus _hijos_.

Lo estrecha lo más fuerte que puede, y Saga no le rehúye, al contrario, aprieta el agarre.

Llora contra su hombro, y Saga, le hace lo mismo que hizo conmigo, le acaricia el pelo y murmura palabras, que no logro entender.

Durante un minuto están así, abrazándose, cosa que no se me antoja para nada.

Se separan, para después mirarme a mí.

Arqueo la ceja, cruzo los brazos y miro asía otro lado.

Cosa que no dura, la mirada de Saga, seria y autoritaria, me hace respingar.

" _Denme tiempo ¿Vale?"_ digo, mirándome la punta de los pies, para después verles, Saga asiente satisfecho y él habla con voz firme.

 _"Me ganare tu confianza, hijo"_ su acuosa mirada me dice que habla con sinceridad y simplemente; le creo.

Me soplo el flequillo y extiendo la mano derecha, gesto sorprende a mi _padre_.

" _¿Dudas?"_ arqueo una ceja divertido.

" _Claro que no"_ replica.

Tímido, es un toque firme y tímido. Me fijo en Saga, que siente satisfecho y luego en él, mi padre, que sonríe con esperanza.

Los tres nos damos la vuelta al templo de Géminis.

" _Tenemos mucho de qué hablar"_

Susurra mi padre, y sorprendentemente Saga se cuelga entre ambos, pasándonos un brazo por los hombros. Arrancándonos miradas de sorpresa, Saga solamente responde con un;

 _"¿Qué?"_ y alza los hombros con una extraña actitud infantil.

Saga sonríe, apretando nuestros hombros y dice;

" _Y mucho lo que hay que reparar_ "

" _Lo sé"_ replica, mirándole " _Intentare ser merecedor de su cariño"_

Y yo, a media voz, solamente digo...

" _No nos dejes solos, no lo vuelvas a hacer"_

Asiente sonriendo, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Una parte de mi razón, me dice con voz hiriente;

 _Nada bueno saldrá de esto, porque quien te lastima una vez, lo hace nuevamente... Hasta que ya no puedas levantarte._

Pero otra, con voz parecida a la de mi madre susurra a mi oído y que cala en mi corazón;

 _Esta es una elección, de la cual no te arrepentirás..._

Y sé que no lo haré, _nunca_ lo haré.

 **Fin**

 _ **-Si no olvidas el pasado, nunca serás feliz.**_

 _ **Para sanar las cicatrices, debes abrirlas y sacar todo lo que está podrido, duele, pero es necesario, para que la sanación sea mejor y sin molestias.-**_

N-A: Quizá tenga continuación con la Mamá de los gemelos, ustedes lo deciden.

Espero no haber quitado su valioso tiempo con este fic que hice con mucha emoción y sentimiento.

¿ _Comentarios_?

Gracias por leer.

 **DeA**


End file.
